Naruto: World Cup
by elven baller
Summary: The World Cup is back after 20 years, and konoha is in need of a team! Join the adventure and follow Konoha's epic journey to the world cup!
1. The World Cup is Back!

**Naruto: The World Cup**

Rated T

Summary: The World Cup is back after 20 years and Konoha is in desperate need of a team. Will they fight through the odds and even make the tournament? Engage yourself into the ultimate comedy action story!

Time Period: Post Time Skip

**Chapter 1**: The World Cup is Back!

Tsunade sits at her desk, checking mission logs. Team Kakashi has returned from their encounter with Sasuke.

"Tsunade-Sama! Someone is here to see you," exclaimed Shizune, panting for a breath.

"Bring him in please," said Tsunade, as if she cared. "I'm busy today, Shizune. This better be important…"

"Hai!" Shizune opened the door and signaled for the figure to come in. "Err.. Sorry, I forgot to ask for his name, Tsunade-sama."

"Hello, Hokage-sama. I am Sakachi, representative of the World Cup and-"

Tsunade's eyes opened wide as a flash back appeared.

_20 years ago._

"Alright boys! We're in the final for the first time ever! Do not disappoint our proud village of Konoha!" said Sandaime, all fired up.

"YEAH! WE GOT THIS!" exclaimed Jiriaya. "I will not let this team lose!"

Tsunade stood in the back of the locker room fired up with passion as she, the manager of Konoha's World Cup Soccer Team, listened the ruckus Jiriaya was causing.

The team consisted of 20 of Konoha's Ninja, including Kakashi, Yondaime, Jiraiya, and Asuma. Everyone was fired up, some were head bashing their assigned wooden lockers.

"Don't be so cocky, Jiriaya! You're going to give us some bad karma, you know!" exclaimed Maito Gai.

"Alright everyone, huddle up!" said Sandaime, coach of the team. "If we win this today, we will officially gain the respect as a winner of the World Cup. We have never won, and now's our chance to shine. DON'T LET KONOHA DOWN!"

Yondaime began to chant their theme as the rest followed. The painted faces and leaf green uniforms of the players ran out of the tunnel with fury in their eyes. This game was against their heated rivals from the village of the sand.

The game commenced, as 1000's of fans stood up and shouted at the top of their lungs. Fireworks, flags, lights, and cheers filled the stadium with a ruckus unlike any other.

The game ended up tied and went into a shootout. Yondaime, Kakashi, Shikaku, and Asuma scored their penalty kicks with ease, but so did the sand ninja. The last kick came up to Jiriaya. 'Man.. I'm going to make this for sure. I can't wait till Tsunade recognizes my skill!"

Jiriaya left his leg from the ground and pounded the ball. The ball shot straight up into the stands. The sand goalie didn't even move. Jiraiya messed it up. He let the team down.

The Sand scored the next goal, and they won on that penalty kick. They celebrated their hearts out, while the fans of Konoha cried out tears of disappointment. The team hung their heads low as the sand was given the trophy. The trophy was magnificent. It gleamed like the moon on a summer night.  
  
Tsunade blanked out.

"-I am here to tell you that the 50th World Cup will be played in four months. The hosting country is the hidden village of sound. You can enter your village/country, but you must go through qualifying rounds and qualify. From there, you will be put into groups. There will be 5 groups of 4. Any questions?" explained the figure.

"N-no… We will gladly enter."

"Fabulous, your first qualifying match is at Nano Country against Nano Country in a month. Be there."

The man left without letting Tsunade respond. Tsunade was still terrorized by her flashback, but soon gathered stability.

"Shizune, post an announcement at the town square for tryouts. We need 20 willing players and we will need a coach. Call out Jiriaya, please."

Shizune acknowledged her and quickly left her office to post the message.


	2. The Buzz Around Town

**Chapter 2**: The Buzz Around Town

"World Cup?"

Naruto stared with a blank look at the World Cup announcement. He remembered Jiriaya telling him about his days as a soccer stud. Many other read the announcement and chatter began to flow.

"What's this, Naruto?" asked Sai. Sai blanked out after reading the first line of the announcement.

"Sai.. WE HAVE TO TRY OUT! I HAVE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BECOMING CHAMPION!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Err… uhhh… I don't really know what this is, Naruto," said Sai with a chuckle

"What? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! Everyone knows what the World Cup is! It's a soccer tournament, duh!" shouted Naruto.

"But… I've never played soccer before." Sai said with a discouraged face. "Err.. Umm… I guess I can join… but I must be getting home now. Bye, Naruto."

Sai walked off, leaving Naruto by his self.

Kiba and Shino strolled along to the square.

"What's this, Naruto?" questioned Kiba. He had a strange look on his face, but that cleared immediately after he read the first two words on the announcement.

"WORLD CUP! YES!" exclaimed Kiba. "Akamaru and I have always had a passion for soccer! When are tryouts!"

"It says right there," responded Shino. Shino pointed to the very bottom which read: _tryouts, a week from today. Sign up at the Hokage's office._

"Eh, Shino? Are you going to tryout?" asked Kiba.

"Meh, most likely. It's not like I want to, but my dad was on the team 20 years ago and I want to make him proud," replied Shino.

"HOII! KIBA!" shouted Naruto. "I bet I'm going to be the star captain and YOUR NOT!" Naruto laughed as he pointed to Kiba's face.

"Oh yeah? Just wait! After tryouts, Hinata- err… JUST WAIT!" exclaimed Kiba. He clenched his fists tightly, ready to strike Naruto.

Naruto laughed hysterically. And you could hear a small chuckle from Shino.

"What!"

"Oh really, Kiba? It seems like yesterday when you beat your ass in the chuunin exam!" Naruto laughed away.

Shino chuckled quietly.

"What's your problem, Shino! I thought you were my friend!" said Kiba.

"I am… I just find this situation pretty funny…" replied Shino with a dirty smirk still on his face. "Don't get so startled, Kiba. We're just joking around…"

"I'm not!" said Naruto. Naruto was dying of laughter at the sight of Kiba.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Naruto you whore!" shouted Kiba, charging at him with his fist ready.

Kiba's fist stood still infront of Naruto's face as Naruto froze of shock. A shadow appeared from the left of Kiba.

"What's this, eh? Don't start anything troublesome… I've had a bad day at the academy," said the voice coming closer.

"Shika-Shikamaru? Is that you?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, yeah… Chouji's here too, what's with all this ruckus?"

"Naruto pissed me off!" exclaimed Kiba as he tried to get out of Shikamaru's Kagemane No Jutsu.

"I'm really not in the mood to solve any problems, but please, don't fight. You'll cause troublesome things to happen…" explained Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU! YOU PROMISED ME BARBEQUE! I DON'T SEE BARBEQUE!" exclaimed Chouji, walking towards Shikamaru. "YOU PROMISED ME!"

"Chouji, you had barbeque 30 minutes ago… If I was you, my stomach would've exploded already. How the hell do you hold all of it?" said Shikamaru.

"I'm hungry!" exclaimed Chouji. He pulled out barbeque potato chips and ate it rapidly.

Shikamaru finally let go of Kiba. Kiba lowered his fist and unclenched it.

"CHOUJI! I want some!" shouted Naruto.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE!" said Chouji seriously.

"Give me some, fatty!" shouted Naruto as saliva flew out of his mouth.

Chouji dropped the bag of chips. His face turned blood red and his fists clenched tightly.

"No one.." started Chouji. "NO ONE CALLS ME FATTY!" Chouji bullrushed Naruto with the intent to destroy.

"Oh shit!" said Naruto. Naruto speeded down the road as Chouji chased him.

"Well… that's over with. What's here, anyways? Why is there so many people here? It's so troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"Konoha is holding tryouts for their World Cup team," said Shino, informingly.

"Eh, Shikamaru! Me, Shino, Naruto, and Sai are definitely signing up for tryouts… how bout you?

"Meh… I'll pass, man. I have better things to do," explained Shikamaru. The expression on his face revealed his opinion on the topic: TROUBLESOME.

" Why not! It's going to be lots of fun! We're getting older everyday and we're not going to be able to do stuff like this again," said Kiba, as he tried to convince him. "Who knows? Maybe Temari will be in the stands when we face the Sand Village… I know you would want to impress her!"

"Meh... I don't need to impress Temari. It's too troublesome…"

"Come on, man! Just join! You look like the type of guy who like soccer!"

"Nah… I actually hate it. I'd rather play Shogi under some clouds or something… I'm outta of here." Shikamaru raised his hand and walked off.

"What a shame… Hey look! It's Neji and Lee!" shouted Kiba. "HOII! NEJI! LEE! OVER HERE!"

"Maybe they will join..." said Shino.

"Kiba-san! Shino-san! What's up with the crowds?" said Lee as everyone greeted each other.

"The World Cup is-"

Lee interrupted.

"WORLD CUP! GAI-SENSEI WAS IN THE WORLD CUP!" exclaimed Lee. "I must join! Gai-sensei will be proud of me for sure!"

"Go ahead, interrupt me as you please…" said Shino.

"Lee… you haven't played soccer once in your life," said a serious Neji.

"So! If I work hard, I can become the best at it! And plus, my speed will give me an advantage!"

"You can't even dribble a ball…"

"Then I will work hard enough until I can do it crisply! Gai-sensei can help me out too! And when It comes to World Cup time, the Springtime of Youth will rise again!" said a psycho Lee.

"Well, I guess I'll join. There's nothing to lose… besides, soccer was my father's favorite hobby. We played almost every day." said Neji with a smile on his face. His bright white teeth glistened.

"Hey… only my teeth glisten like that! You stole my look!" exclaimed Lee, doing his "nice guy" pose.

"At least I don't look like a little girl when I do it…" said Neji.

Kiba chuckled. "Man… good times, good times…" he said, with a smirk.

_At the same time, at Shikamaru's house._

Shikamaru entered his house after a longwalk from the town square.

"Mom! I'm home!" shouted Shikamaru.

He went into his room to get his shogi set. When he went to pick it up, he noticed his beaten up soccer ball beside his desk. He suddenly changed his plans from picking up his Shogi set and picked up the rugged ball. He fiddled around with the ball and smiled .

"_Heh... How troublesome_," he thought.

He let the ball drop from his hands as he picked up his Shogi set and walked out of his room.

"Dad! Shogi time!"


End file.
